


Buongiorno

by colazitron



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Matteo und David am Morgen nach ihrem ersten Kuss.





	Buongiorno

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Buongiorno (English version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363236) by [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron)



> **Disclaimer:** Ich bin auf keine Art und Weise mit Druck affilliert und hab das alles nur zum Spaß erfunden.
> 
>  **A/N:** Ich hab seit gefühlten Jahrhunderten nichts mehr auf Deutsch geschrieben, also... verzeiht falls es nicht gerade erste Sahen ist.

Matteo könnte nicht sagen wie lange er schon wach im Bett liegt bevor David die Augen aufschlägt. Es ist ihm auch einfach überhaupt nicht wichtig, außer vielleicht um zu wissen wie viele Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden er jetzt schon in dieser neuen Welt lebt. Diese neue Welt in der David ihn tatsächlich geküsst hat; nicht nur beinahe, nicht nur mit dem Hauch seiner Lippen gegen Matteos bevor der Moment mit der Stille zerriss, sondern wirklich. Richtig. Warm, mit weichen Lippen und dem beinahe zarten Kratzen seiner Bartstoppel.

Und jetzt ist David hier bei ihm, in dieser neuen Welt. In Matteos Bett. Immer noch ihm zugewandt so dass Matteo sich nicht mal besonders anstrengen muss ihn zu betrachten. David, mit seinen schläfrig verwuschelten Haaren und der offenen Hand auf dem Kissen und seinem Gesicht, das im Schlaf ganz sanft aussieht. Er sieht so… gut aus. Irgendwie richtig… hübsch, oder wie auch immer man zu Jungs sagt, die einem Herzrasen geben.

Die einzige andere Person mit der Matteo je sein Bett geteilt hatte war Jonas. Und mit Jonas hatte er auch Schmetterlinge im Bauch, riesige Schmetterlinge sogar. Aber auch… Würgeschlangen, oder irgend so was. Irgendwas, das jeden Schmetterling zerdrückt hat und sich in ihm wand, dass ihm ganz schlecht davon war.

Auf Jonas zu stehen war immer scheiße. Jonas ist sein bester Freund. Jonas ist hetero. Jonas hatte 'ne Freundin. Es hatte nie ein Szenario gegeben in dem Matteo sich auch nur hoffnungsvoll ausmalen hätten können, dass Jonas seine Gefühle erwiderte. Alles was er je gehabt hatte waren verstohlene Blicke und Wunschträume von denen er wusste sie würden zerplatzen wenn er versuchen würde danach zu greifen. Und jede Menge Schuldgefühle.

Die Schmetterlinge für David haben keine natürlichen Feinde. Sie flattern aufgeregt in Matteos Bauch herum als ob ihnen nichts und niemand etwas antun könnte. Die Vorstellung David zu küssen wenn er aufwacht nährt sie wie Nektar anstatt sie auf den kalten Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen.

David zu küssen. David _wieder_ zu küssen.

Oh, fuck. _Wieder._ Wie unglaublich das klingt.

Der Gedanke reicht um die Schmetterlinge wie wahnsinnig flattern zu lassen und ein Grinsen auf Matteos Mund zu zaubern, das er beim besten Willen nicht wieder runter wischen kann.

Ihn zu küssen wie im Pool. Wie draußen bei den Fahrrädern. Wie als sie endlich in Matteos Zimmer angekommen waren und fünf unendlich lange Minuten gebraucht hatten um wieder zueinander und auf Matteos Bett zu finden. Wie auf Matteos Bett und seinem Bett und seinem Bett und seinem Bett. Wieder und wieder und wieder bis Matteos Lippen so wund waren, dass sie aufhören mussten. Selbst dann hatte Matteo nicht wirklich widerstehen können und immer wieder seine Lippen auf Davids gelegt. Etwas sanfter als zuvor, aber David nicht zu küssen, jetzt wo er das konnte, war einfach keine Option.

Und dann bewegt David sich ein bisschen. Seine Gesichtszüge verzerren sich etwas und die bisher offene Hand schließt sich ehe seine Augen sich öffnen. Für einen Moment sehen Matteo und er sich einfach nur an, und dann lächelt David. Immer noch verschlafen und sanft, aber sonnig wie der Morgen sein könnte wenn Matteo auch nur einen Moment genutzt hätte um aus dem Fenster zu gucken anstatt David anzusehen. Hat er aber nicht.

„Buongiorno“, hört er seine eigene Stimme sagen und hat gar keine Zeit sich innerlich die Hand vor die Stirn zu klatschen für so viel Blödheit, weil Davids Lächeln noch breiter wird.

„Buongiorno, Luigi,“ grinst er, und dann lachen sie beide, leise und verschlafen. Ihre Gesichter kommen sich dabei noch näher, und Matteo leckt sich ganz unbewusst über die Lippen als sein Blick auf Davids Mund fällt.

„Woher weißt du das eigentlich? Dass das mein Spitzname ist?“ fällt ihm dann aber ein zu fragen.

David zuckt ein bisschen mit der Schulter und sieht verstohlen zur Seite eher er Matteo wieder in die Augen sieht.

„Ich hab Jonas mal gehört, am Gang in der Schule. Und dann bei der Party letzte Woche.“

Matteo nickt ein wenig. „Okay. Aber du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass das ein tatsächlicher Spitzname ist und nicht nur so Gerede.“

David zuckt noch mal mit der Schulter.

„Manchmal muss man Risiken eingehen“, sagt er und pikt dann etwas von Matteos Wange.

„Du hattest da 'ne Wimper,“ erklärt er und pustet sie von seiner Fingerspitze. „Jetzt darf ich mir was wünschen, oder?“

„Äh, nein. Das war meine Wimper“, schnaubt Matteo mit falscher Empörung. „Wenn sich hier wer was wünschen darf, dann ich.“

David grinst.

„Okay. Was wünschst du dir?“

Matteos Blick fällt wieder auf Davids Mund. Das war doch erst mal genug geredet, oder?

„So ein Zufall“, flüstert David als Matteo etwas näher rückt und das Gesicht zu ihm reckt, „das hab' ich mir auch gewünscht.“

 

**Ende**


End file.
